1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns jointed units suitable for forming, in the field of jewelry making, bracelets, bands, ear rings, etc, and, in the field of mechanics in the broad sense, members such as transmission chains, belts and similar devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the course of the present, a detailed explanation will be provided of a unit particularly suited to use in jewelry making, but its manner of use in a different field will be able to be deduced in an obvious and immediate way by a technician skilled in each branch of application. To the applicant it does not seem that in prior art there are known units having characteristics analogous to those of the unit of the present invention.
The same applicant has also filed Swiss patent application no. 3177/91-2 which described a jointed unit which, among other things, exhibited the advantage of not requiring soldering or other types of complex machining that also would be potentially harmful to the final technical and aesthetic result, but the invention according to the application, besides conferring on the final product the same advantages as the above mentioned unit, has in relation to it the further technical advantage of offering equal resistance to mechanical stresses and to wear by using component parts of lesser weight, which, in the field of jewelry making, as well as in the dynamic uses of the unit, represents a significant technical advance.
The object of the invention is a jointed unit composed of several adjacent elements connected to one another by a pair of members called links, located at the opposite ends of the elements themselves, to which they are connected in such a way that they can rotate, while the members of said links that are components of the pair are made integral to one another by a fastening means connected to them in a reversible manner.